


in all chaos there is calculation - F!DS!Revan/Bastila drabbles

by Probably_Not_Captain_America



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dark Side Revan - Freeform, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Rating May Change, Revan remembers very early AU, dark side au, will probably be added to every once in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Not_Captain_America/pseuds/Probably_Not_Captain_America
Summary: Then the moment was gone, and the onslaught of gang members apparently hell-bent on killing the woman continued. The hurricane started whirling anew, and all Bastila could think was:It’s her.Revanhad come torescueher.What a mad galaxy this was.-This is a collection of drabbles that are too short to warrant their own fic, basically! Centered around Female Dark Side Revan and an increasingly enamoured Bastila Shan.





	1. and all to ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will mark a new ficlet, titled and rated appropriately! In this AU, Revan's name is Halina Jerre, she has the "very short brown hair" character model and usually wears a red visor to cover her yellow dark side eyes. She remembers being Revan from the beginning of the game and proceeds to simply fuck with everyone's minds by pretending she doesn't, but still being a total Sith at every opportunity. She's a tactical genius with incredible charisma, very charming and very dangerous, and Bastila pretty much immediately falls for her. The Dark Side ending is canon here!  
The number one song for this pairing: Glory and Gore by Lorde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set on Taris, during the battle after the Swoop race. Rated T.

The first thing that reached Bastila’s consciousness through the neural disruptor’s haze was a hurricane.

It had to be; bodies were flying through her clouded vision as she heard screams, echoing faintly in her ears as if underwater, almost drowned out by a near-deafening thrum. She blinked, desperately grasping on to the sensation in an effort to break the disruptor’s hold on her.

Her vision slowly came back into focus; and with it, the hurricane resolved itself into a human form. It was impossible to pinpoint clearly, and Bastila wondered whether it was the disruptor’s effect or the dazzling speed at which the form moved.

The young Jedi closed her eyes again, centering herself in the Force. With one final effort, she tore her synapses free of their restraints, and was startled into stark awareness by the shock of the device around her neck overloading in a burst of sparks. With the aid of the Force, she broke her wrists free of the manacles that held them and snapped the disruptor collar clean in half, flinging the pieces carelessly aside.

The unexpected movement caught the human hurricane’s attention; and for one sharp moment, their eyes met.

It was a tall human woman, her short hair dark and messy, and Bastila could have sworn that in this one moment, her eyes were shining a vibrant acid yellow.

Bastila realized that the thrum, now reduced to a distant background noise, was that of a vibroblade staff the woman wielded.

Then the moment was gone, and the onslaught of gang members apparently hell-bent on killing the woman continued. The hurricane started whirling anew, and all Bastila could think was:

_It’s her. _

_Revan_ had come to _rescue_ her.

What a mad galaxy this was.

With a surge of the Force, Bastila threw open the door of her cage, toppling the guard next to her. Seizing the moment, she snatched his blade-staff, and without hesitation drove it straight through the man’s rib cage.

Her training told her not to feel too strongly about it, but the young Jedi couldn’t help the rush of satisfaction at seeing one of her captors fall at her own hands.

How had she gotten herself into this situation on the first place?

She had no time to ponder the specifics as the next gang member rushed at her, clearly having no regard of his own life.

_His shortcoming, then_, she thought, and with a swift, precise turn, beheaded the unfortunate Twi’lek. As his head hit the durasteel ground with a sickening thump, Bastila realized that it had become still around her.

Apparently, the fight was over, and judging by the amount of bodies littering the closer vicinity, some of them in slowly spreading pools of their own blood, it had not been a very balanced one.

Turning around, she saw the tall woman – _Revan_ – looming over the body of a human male, presumably the gang’s leader. From what Bastila could see, both his arms had been severed, and the man’s unseeing eyes were wide open with shock, the expression having persisted even after death.

Then the woman – _Revan_, her mind screamed again, but Bastila ignored it – straightened. With a smirk on her face that seemed out of place for the violent massacre this skirmish had turned into, and yet entirely fit her, she held out Bastila’s lightsaber to the young Jedi.

“I thought you might want this back.”


	2. Bastila absolutely doesn't lose her lightsaber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set on Taris, shortly after the party rescues Bastila. Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an expansion of an actual dialogue in the game between Carth and Bastila! I just thought this was too funny not to pick up on.

“You _lost_ your lightsaber??”

Carth sounded quite amused, just this side of incredulous, actually – like someone had just told him they believed Coruscant was, in fact, flat. He snickered.

“I mean, isn’t that a violation of some Jedi code or something?!”

Bastila crossed her arms in front of her chest, the gesture somewhere between defensive and scandalized. She huffed an angry breath, piercing Carth with a look that could kill.

“This is no laughing matter! It must have…” she sounded a little lost, but just for a beat, “it must have fallen from my belt during the crash and rolled under my seat! The Black Vulkars probably found it when they searched the wreckage.”

A soft chuckle came from Bastila’s right; Halina, who was studying a map of Taris’s lower levels, was smiling lopsidedly, but didn’t look up from her data pad. Bastila turned to her with a scoff.

“What, you, too?! I had really expected a more mature reaction from you, of all people!”

Now Halina did look up, her dark hazel eyes soft with laughter and another emotion Bastila couldn’t decipher.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just that – you know, out of all the Jedi in the galaxy, we get the one who’s absent-minded…”

Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to her pad.

Bastila opened her mouth to say something, but a proper reply was very hard to come up with when Halina’s smile was still on her thin, pale lips; a rare sight indeed, the young Jedi realized. Rev –_Halina,_ Bastila corrected, but the thought was out, damn it – was usually so stern and serious that seeing her smile at such childish banter was an entirely new thing to behold.

The way it seemed to soften the stark lines of her face was mesmerizing, and distantly, Bastila thought it was truly a pity it happened so seldom.

Realizing she’d been staring decidedly too long, she shut her mouth and turned back to Carth, who thankfully didn’t seem to have noticed anything about it. He wasn’t the brightest, anyway.

“Yeah, what she says,” Carth threw in, “it’s just funny to think of a legendary Jedi losing her lightsaber. Take my advice on this one – this is a detail you might wanna keep out of the history books…”

Bastila lowered her arms, now smiling, too – damn this woman! Everything Halina did seemed to be contagious, spreading to Bastila in one form or another eventually. Even Carth seemed a lot more bearable when she was around. She sighed.

“I hardly consider myself a legend, Carth. Though I will consider your advice when relating these events to the Jedi council - there really is no need for them to know of _every _detail…”


	3. sea salt and sunshine (in my dreams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set on Manaan when played as the third planet (after Tatooine and Kashyyyk), right after landing. Rated G.

“I...that's right, you don't-- you don't need to pay the fee. Welcome to Manaan, off-worlder! We hope you enjoy your stay.”

Halina smiles amicably, if perhaps with a little too many teeth.

“Thank you! I'm sure we will. Come along!” she calls over her shoulder as she turns to leave. She appears completely unfazed by the fact that she just force-waved her way out of Manaan's standard docking fee. Then again, why would she? It's become such a habit of hers that Bastila doesn't even comment on it anymore. In the beginning, she'd reprimand Halina, telling her over and over again about the dangers of using the Force for such trifling matters. But Halina would just smile, apologize, and do it again come the next opportunity, and at some point during their journey Bastila had just given up on the matter.

Surely there was no great harm in this behaviour, was there? Bastila had seen the Masters use Force suggestion on many occasions. Simply worming out of a fee didn't mean Halina was irrevocably lost to the Dark Side; the thought itself sounded absurd.

As she follows Halina, obediently trudging behind the tall woman, a little voice in her mind pipes up: _It's not just harmless tax evasion. You've seen her send men to their gruesome deaths with the power of her voice and mind alone, and the Force was singing around her as she did. Stop fooling yourself, Bastila. This spiraled far out of your control a long time ago._

Bastila shakes her head, willing the voice to shut up. _This is not out of control. I know what I'm doing._

_Do you really? You even admitted it to her. You're a liability at best, a bad influence at worst. Halina is fast on her way to becoming Revan again, and you're standing by idly, watching the beast sharpen its fangs once more._

The young Jedi squeezes her eyes shut for a second, desperate to regain her focus.

_Even worse. You love it. The Krayt Dragon has hypnotized its prey, and while you were busy marveling at its beauty, it has already begun to devour you. It's only a matter of time now..._

“Bastila?”

Bastila snaps her head up, Halina's voice saving her from the prospect of dwelling on the truth of her thoughts for too long. She realizes she's been biting her lip.

“Yes? What is it?”

“Oh, nothing. You just looked so unhappy, is all. Is everything alright?”

_So gentle. Why are you always so damn _nice_ to me? Stop making this more difficult for all of us, Halina..._

Bastila puts on a fake smile, and despite her best efforts she's sure Halina can see right through it. She always does.

“Yes, of course. I'm perfectly fine, thank you.” The young Jedi looks away, self-conscious. Eager to change the topic to just about anything that isn't her feelings, she looks around, taking in the panorama of Ahto City's central courtyard.

“Ahto City is really quite beautiful, isn't it?”

Halina's gaze lingers on Bastila a moment longer, skeptical, but she says nothing. Then she turns away and resumes her stride, speaking as she steps up to the outer railing.

“It is indeed! The sun, the wind...such a lovely change from the gloomy depths of Kashyyk. I must say I was starting to miss the sunlight.”

“Disbelieving query: Master, did you really? Back on Kashyyyk, you said the exact opposite about the heat of Tatooine. Quote: Finally, some shade! Tatooine was starting to wear me down. End of quote,” HK-47 pipes up from behind them.

Halina laughs, a beautiful sound made more lovely by its rarity.

“Well, change is the spice of life, isn't it? That's what they say on Lothal, anyway.”

“Ironic statement: I do believe they say that just about everywhere, Master...”

Bastila smiles as she watches the droid and its master exchange meaningless banter. It really is beautiful here; the swooping arches of Selkath architecture above them stark lines against the spotless blue of the sky, the colour only broken by distant flecks that might be birds. There is a soft breeze blowing through Bastila's hair, smelling of sea, and the busy hustle of Ahto City around them, contrast to the steady background noise of waves crashing against the outer walls.

It's almost peaceful; and completing the idyllic image is Halina herself. Leaning on the railing with one arm, half turned towards HK, speaking and laughing, the wind gently ruffling her short hair, the sunlight almost reflected by her pale skin; her eyes, gleaming despite the visor she always wears, her thin lips curled into a careless smile.

Bastila stands, transfixed, and wonders what those lips would taste like. What it would feel like to just walk up to her, cup her face in both hands, remove her visor. To look into her eyes, unobscured. To lean in and kiss her. Would she taste of sea salt and sunlight, just like this planet? Or of blood long spilt, of dust and heat, like Korriban might?

As she speaks, Revan turns her head, and for a brief moment, their eyes meet. Bastila's heart skips a beat in her chest, and it feels like the Force halts for the fraction of a second; like taking a deep, long breath, the calm before a storm. In this one moment, it feels like Halina's smile is meant only for Bastila, and the whole galaxy is a mere stage for the two of them, nothing more than background noise.

And then the moment passes; the Force starts beating again, along with Bastila's heart, and Halina's smile is directed back at HK, who seems to be increasingly exasperated with Halina's unusually good mood.

Bastila shakes her head again, more forcefully this time, as if that were more effective to clear her mind.

_What was that? Such thoughts should long be banned from my mind, most of all about...her. About Halina. About Revan._

As she distantly listens to Halina explaining to HK how embassies work, and why you're not usually allowed to shoot people in them, Bastila can almost hear the words echo in the back of her mind:

_The Krayt Dragon has ensnared its prey..._

_How long now before it swallows me whole?_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading:> as always, point out mistakes, and comments make me happy!


End file.
